figure it out
by kieraredd1417
Summary: plz read i am horrible at summeries


this is about when loren and eddie have an child together then they split up ' there kid name is jaion he is three years old and he is despretly wanting his parents to get back together soon eddie is a rock star and a actor while loren is a gymnast getting back on track she writes songs but she dose not want to be a singer even though her voice is amazing she says she jusg wants to get back with doing gymnastics

but when will she tell eddie ehat actually comes with her it`s a package deal

setting : the gym

loren`s

i had my purple and black leo on and my hair in a nice tight bun and i had wrapped my ankle up so i woudn`t hurt my self and i had just chalked my hands up real nicely but i changed my mind so i stood in front of the balance beam i jumped up and landed in a split i have been working on avoiding this routine for weeks but i landed the split and everything is so far so good so maybe i was just afraid . i kicked up and i did a scorpin for about five seconds then i let go and i ran and a cartwill then backflipped off the beam feeling satisfied

but then i herd my little man`s voice with continous little clapping from behind me so i turned around and saw my little guy jaion following close behind him was my ex-boyfriend eddie i held my arms out and jaion leaped in my arms and i twirled him around then i finally looked up when ii was done i walked closer to eddie when jaion was to busy playing in his little section

loren - hey eddie thank you for watching him while i practice i really wanna get back to being an elite gymnast soon

eddie - no problem he is my kid too you know and i ...

but i cut eddie off but it was not like it was thought of or planned out but when he was talking i looked in the right corner of my eye and i saw my brother jessie i havn`t seen him in ages he lives in london i ran to the other side of the room to my brother and i jumped into his arm and now i was the one getting twirled

jessie - hey babby sis he said to me when he put me down

loren- missed you so much

eddie- ahem ahem ahem oh my throat

loren- of jessie this is eddie and eddie this is my brother jessie ,jessie this is my ex-boyfriend /baby daddy and ... before i could say anything jaion came over to us

loren- jessie this your nephew right here his name is jaion duran

jessie - i knew this guy looked very badly familar it`s eddie duran ,what you don`t remember me jessie mccall

eddie- oh yeah those where the days but how you doing man

jessie -" i am doing great how are you you doing mr. rockstar , oh and how was... wait did you jusst say that this my nephew oh i am so sorry lo hi little man how old are you"

jaion -" how old are you mr"

jessie- "old enough to be your little/big brother how about that is that old enough for you"

jaion- "no not yet so call me when you get my level"

jessie -" when will you be four"

loren-" actually tomorrow come to mk at noonish"

jessie - "okay see you lil sis ,little man , and edwardo i will see you all tomorrow at one thirty okay bye"

setting - tate house

in loren`s room

loren -" how is it even close to my fault you broke up with me reember " loren shouted back at eddie

eddie - "you wouldn`t let me in for nothing the only family member i have gotton to meet is jessie and i already know jessie why can`t i meet your parents"

loren- "fine my parents are dead they died a long time ago okay well my mom did and my dad ledt us when i was seaven years old okay are you happy now " loren shouted as loudest her lungs could of let her go eddie sat her on the bed next to him and embraced her in a hug and she gladly accepted it too ! this was the first ever time she ever opened up about her past and about her parents nobody even melissa knows about her parents

eddie - "can we plz start over like none of this ever happened lo"

loren smilling -" i would like that a lot thank you ,do you want to sleep here for tonight ?"

eddie -"yes ! yes i would like that idea a lot"

loren - "okay but no funny buissness tonight got it duran"

eddie- "yes mahm miss tate "

loren -" what i want to tell you is that i geuss " before she could get the words out her phone beaped and it read

daniel`s dead lorey lor

from : annomous

as soon as she read that she gathered her things then picked up a still sleeping jaion then ran to the car with eddie right beside her when they finally got to the car she placed jaion in the back seat gently so he woudn`t wake up then loren pulled off loren went way over the speed limit she got her gun out of her glove compartment

loren-" you stay here eddie okay a nd i will see you in twenty minutes " loren ran into the ware house but little did she know eddie was following her there

person-" hey sexy "

loren- " oh hush up now who idea was it to scare me and do the job daniel krisor huh "

person- " it was me okay it was my idea but i was joking around but i geuss the guys toke it the wrong way and i am sorry okay

loren-" jacob come here right now and brien " they walked closer " okay brien yhou said you where just joking okay it`s okay but you jacob " loren clentched him by his throat and throhgh him out of her face " so where you trying to kill him or what and plz choose your words very careful "

brien - " he robbed the hospital loren and daniel is " a group of dudes moved and revealed a weak daniel loren ran by his side on the floor loren picked him up and ran out and saw her car was not there anymore so she ran as fast as her little legs could carry her when she finally reached the hospital she fell down on the ground

nurse -" i need help now "


End file.
